


Breakfast in Bed

by TheBookEater



Category: Howl - Fandom, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, help ive been thinking about him for 2 weeks ;;, howl pendragon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookEater/pseuds/TheBookEater
Summary: Howl brings you breakfast in bed, and top notch cuddles, too.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon & You, Howl Pendragon/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> howl pendragon ✊👊😽

It was the jarring _cold_ that woke you up. 

Howl ran deliciously warm, and ever since he had insisted on sleeping in the same bed (“It’ll save space! A-and you said you get cold in the night, so being in the same bed will help.”), you had gotten used to the heat of the small bed and close proximity that Howl provided. You were used to being able to snuggle deeper into his chest when you got cold, used to the feeling of his arms tighten around you as you shifted impossibly closer. 

Now, however, Howl was nowhere to be found when you half-woke, shivering. His side (if you could call it that, as his bed wasn’t made for two people) was barely warm and still had a dip where he had slept. _So Howl didn’t leave too long ago_ , you decided, curling into a ball where he had been. 

Your eyes drifted lazily around Howl’s bedroom. It was one of the nicest you had seen, despite the clutter, filled with sparkling charms, books, ingredients for spells, and things you didn’t know the names of. It was dimly-lit, and despite being cold, it gave off a cozy feeling that somehow always made you sleepy. You turned your face into one of Howl’s pillows, inhaling the faint scent of candle wax, brass, and something earthy that you couldn’t place but sent a warm feeling blooming in your cheeks. You kept thinking of how nice it was, how cozy and _safe_ you felt in his bed, and how the faint rocking of Howl’s castle almost had you asleep again when he came back. 

You watched as the door opened slowly, pushed ajar by Howl, who was focused on balancing a tray of food. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth, and when he finally closed the door with his foot, he broke into his signature, wide-eyed smile. 

“You’re awake!” He said, holding up the tray triumphantly. “I made breakfast.”

“I thought I heard Calcifer grumbling,” you muttered, snuggling deeper under the covers, smiling at the thought of the fire demon and Howl making breakfast together. 

Howl placed the tray of food carefully on a stack of books next to his bed, and leaned down to gently kiss your forehead. “Well, good morning then. I’m sorry if we woke you, my love.” 

You simply shook your head and sat up, Howl’s hand a comforting presence on your arm. He fluffed up a pillow behind you and eased you back onto it. He smiled at you again, clearly excited, and then gave you the tray to hold onto. The smell of crisp bacon, fried eggs, and something sweet wafted into your nose, and you glanced down. To your delight, it was a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes topped with maple syrup and fresh butter. Your stomach growled at the sight, and you were about to dig in when you stopped. 

“What’re you going to eat?” You asked Howl, who was in the middle of taking his pants off and letting his sleep shirt (which he had tucked into his pants) fall to his mid-thigh. He blinked at you, his bright blue eyes flashing cheekily. 

“I was thinking we could share,” Howl offered. His stomach growled as he said that, and you just giggled, letting Howl climb under the covers and snuggle up to your legs, one arm behind your back, and the other hugging your leg. He sighed contentedly into your hip, trying to shove himself as close to you as physically possible. You watched as he got comfortable, forgetting about the food and instead choosing to stare at your lover. His black hair spilled over the pillows, effortlessly beautiful, and you smiled. The slope of his nose, his arched eyebrows, the way his lips curled into a smile when you wound a lock of his hair around your finger - it was all perfect to you. 

“You’re beautiful, Howl,” you whispered, letting his hair fall back into place. 

He chuckled. “Thank you, my love, but our food is getting cold. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like cold eggs.” 

You rolled your eyes and started eating, cutting up pieces of bacon and pancakes and then sticking them with your fork to feed Howl. He hummed every time and stuck his tongue out for more, his eyes scrunched closed. 

“Do you want the last bite?” You asked, swinging a forkful of pancake, egg, and bacon over his mouth. Howl shook his head, so you shrugged and ate the last bite with glee. Every meal that Howl made was delicious, and telling him so made him smile. It was always smiling with you both. You couldn’t help it, his laugh and smile were infectious, and just thinking of it made you break into a grin of your own. 

You moved the tray off of your lap and back onto Howl’s stack of books on magic, and he released your leg so that you could slide back under the duvet. When you were both fully snuggled up under the covers, Howl whispered something, a spell, you recognized faintly, and soon you heard wind whistling through the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” You asked incredulously, shifting closer to Howl. “You’re gonna make me even colder.”

Howl simply held you tighter, his legs entangling with yours, and said, “I thought you’d like this.”

You stopped trying to burrow into his chest and waited, one eye peeking above the edge of the duvet cautiously. The only thing you heard for a minute was the muffled sound of your heartbeats. Then you heard the bells and hanging charms that Howl kept in his room, tinkling and chiming softly as the wind passed through them. It was a magical sound, one that made you gasp, as normally they only clinked together in the night when the castle rocked too far to one side. But now, they sang in harmony, one created by Howl just for you. 

“I love it,” you whispered, scooting up so that you could cup his face and look at him at the same time. He hummed, nuzzling into your hand before giving your palm a tender kiss. It was such a simple action, but it always managed to make your face get hot without hesitation. 

You both knew each other’s blush-triggers, and it just so happened that gentle, friendly kisses anywhere but Howl’s lips were his. So in retaliation, you pushed Howl’s bangs back and went to kiss his forehead. Even giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth sent him stumbling over his words and redder than Calcifer.

He was always flamboyant with his declarations of love for you - bouquets of roses, fireworks on your birthday, massive presents for the holidays - so subtle gestures got him blushing _hard_. The thought that you were able to make Howl Pendragon, revered wizard, blush was enough to get your insides feeling soft and gooey. 

Howl _did_ go red at the gesture, just as you predicted. As you went to give him a second kiss, right between his eyebrows, he turned his face upwards, and your lips landed on his. It took you by surprise, Howl’s soft lips pressing firmly against yours, but soon you were kissing him back with just as much passion and emotion. 

“I love you,” you whispered when you both broke away, giddy and breathless. Howl’s hands were clasped at the base of your neck, his thumbs stroking little patterns into your skin. 

“I love you more,” he whispered back.

“We should probably-” you started, but were cut off by Howl. 

“No!” He cried, letting go of you to burrow under the covers dramatically. “I’m not getting up. I want to stay in bed with you.” 

“Howl, _please_ ,” you begged, stifling laughter. 

“No! If you truly love me, you’ll stay in bed with me.” You could feel him pouting against your stomach. 

You combed your hands through his hair, twirling one inky lock of his hair around your finger. “We can take a bath together, if you want.”

Howl’s demeanor changed instantly. He threw back the covers, scrambling to get out of bed. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Calcifer, run some hot water for a bath!”

You giggled, watching Howl sprint into the bathroom as you crawled out of bed, slipping your feet into house shoes. It was going to be a long morning, you thought, but you’d take a thousand long mornings, so long as they were spent with Howl.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed!!!! i havent read the books yet so sorry if howl's ooc ;; make sure to leave a kudos and sMASH THAT MCFREAKIN LIKE BUTTON  
> stay safe yall! wash ya hands and wear a mask ya nasties <3


End file.
